world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071714darmokmerrow
cthonicCatamite CC began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 21:41 -- 09:43 CC: Ͽ Đarmok stands in a shadowy corner of றerrow's room, Ɓreathing Ƕeavily. Ͼ 09:44 AA: Merrow jolts awake wish a shock. "SON OF A CATFISH!" 09:44 AA: "WHO THE GLUB WOULD DARE...?" 09:45 AA: Merrow turns to focus on the source of the breathing. 09:47 CC: Ͽ Đarmok grins. "றerrow in the Ɓase. Đarmok in the Ɓase." Ͼ 09:47 AA: "...OH. WE SEE. YOU ARE DARMOK, THEN." 09:47 CC: Ͽ "றerrow and Đarmok on the Ѧstrolabe." Ͼ 09:48 AA: "WE HAVE NOT SEEN AN ASTROLABE AS OF YET. IS IT RELATED TO THE GAME WE WILL BE PLAYING?" 09:50 CC: Ͽ "Ļibby in the Ѧstrolabe." Ͼ 09:50 AA: "WE ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH A LIBBY, EITHER. BUT IT SOUNDS LIKE WE MUST BE ABOUT TO MEET HER, IF SHE WILL ALSO BE IN THIS ASTROLABE." 09:51 AA: "DARMOK. WE ARE NOT SURE HOW YOU MANAGE IT, BUT YOU SEEM TO KNOW MANY THINGS YOU SHOULD NOT." 09:51 CC: Ͽ Đarmok comes closer, a fangy smile spread across his face. "Đarmok and றiloko in the Ѧstrolabe." Ͼ 09:51 AA: "HMM. YES, WE HAD HEARD ABOUT YOU AND MILOKO." 09:52 AA: "WE WOULD ASK THAT YOU TAKE THINGS SLOWLY WITH HER. SHE IS A SHY TROLL AND MAY BE SCARED OFF IF YOU ARE TOO INSISTENT OR FORCEFUL." 09:52 AA: "YOU WOULD NOT WISH TO SCARE HER, WE TAKE IT." 09:53 CC: Ͽ Đarmok reveals a bouquet of flowers made from crumpled paper and crudely colored. "Ʀilset brings Տcarlet the plant. Đarmok brings றiloko the plant?" Ͼ 09:54 AA: "ARE YOU ASKING US IF WE THINK SHE WILL LIKE IT? WE ARE NOT THAT FAMILIAR WITH HER TASTE IN SUCH GIFTS, SO UNFORTUNATELY WE CAN OFFER NO ADVICE. WE SUSPECT SHE SHALL BE GRACIOUS, HOWEVER." 09:55 CC: Ͽ Ƕe tilts his head. "Đarmok and றerrow in the Ѧstrolabe. றerrow and றiloko in the Ѧstrolabe." Ͼ 09:55 AA: "IF IT IS IN THIS GAME, THEN YES, WE SUSPECT EVENTUALLY WE SHALL ALL BE IN THIS ASTROLABE AT SOME POINT." 09:56 AA: "WE AREN'T SURE HOW YOU DO IT, BUT YOU SEEM TO KNOW MANY THINGS THAT IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO KNOW, DARMOK. ARE YOU AWARE OF ANY....RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN YOURSELF AND US, BEYOND MERELY THAT OF COPLAYERS IN A GAME?" 09:57 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods excitedly. "Đarmok and றerrow in the Ѧstrolabe. றaenam and Ɓalish in the Ѧstrolabe." Ͼ 09:58 AA: "YES. IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU DO, THEN. I HESITATE TO GUESS HOW IT IS POSSIBLE, THOUGH." 09:58 AA: "WAIT...."MAENAM AND BALISH" IN THE ASTROLABE?" 09:58 AA: "ARE YOU SUGGESTING THIS HAPPENED IN THE PAST?" 09:58 AA: "RATHER THAN A PREDICTION YOU ARE MAKING ABOUT ONCE WE PLAY THE GAME?" 09:59 CC: Ͽ Ƕe nods. Ͼ 09:59 AA: "SO THIS ASTROLABE IS A PLACE THEY HAVE BEEN BEFORE." 09:59 CC: Ͽ "Ļibby in the furthest ring, Ѧstrolabe in the furthest ring." Ƕe continues nodding. Ͼ 10:00 AA: "WE ARE AFRAID WE STILL DO NOT FOLLOW EVERYTHING YOU SAY. WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS FURTHEST RING WOULD BE." 10:00 AA: "SO *IS* IT RELATED TO THE GAME?" 10:01 CC: Ͽ "Đoir on the Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors." Ͼ 10:01 AA: "WE DO NOT FOLLOW, WE ARE AFRAID." Merrow sounds disappointed. 10:02 AA: "DARMOK. WERE YOU ALSO....'DISCOVERED' BY THE ELDER AGGARO? RATHER THAN BORN TO HIM?" 10:02 AA: "DESPITE, APPARENTLY, BEING HIS BLOOD NONETHELESS?" 10:03 AA: "OR PERHAPS I SHOULD REFER TO HIM AS 'OUR FATHER,' THOUGH IT IS STILL A STRANGE PHRASE IN MY MOUTH." 10:05 CC: Ͽ Ƕe sighs and sits on the floor next to your feet. "Đarmok and றerrow on the Ѧstrolabe. Đarmok on a றeteor. றerrow on a றeteor." Ͼ 10:07 AA: "THAT IS INTERESTING INDEED. THESE ARE VERY CURIOUS CIRCUMSTANCES." 10:08 AA: "YOU. US. ARE THERE ANY MORE....METEOR CHILDREN, FOR WANT OF A BETTER TERM?" 10:08 CC: Ͽ "Ⱦwenty planets in the incipisphere." Ͼ 10:09 AA: "I DO NOT KNOW IF I UNDERSTAND THE METAPHOR THIS TIME. DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE TWENTY SUCH CHILDREN THEN?" 10:09 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. "Đoir on the Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors." Ͼ 10:09 AA: A thought occurs to him. "DARMOK....THESE CHILDREN. ARE ANY OTHERS AMONG THEM TO BE OUR CO-PLAYERS?" 10:14 CC: Ͽ "Ⱦhe றeteors leave the Ѧstrolabe." Ͼ 10:14 CC: Ͽ "Տcarlet watching over the Ƿlayers." Ͼ 10:14 CC: Ͽ "Տcarlet in the Ѧstrolabe." Ͼ 10:14 AA: "THE PLAYERS? AS IN US?" 10:15 AA: "BY WHICH I MEAN ALL OF US, NOT SIMPLY THE SINGULAR US THAT IS SPEAKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW." 10:16 CC: Ͽ Đarmok grins. "Đoir on the Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors." Ͼ 10:17 AA: "HMM. THE THIRD TIME YOU'VE SAID THAT. IT HAS BEEN ACCOMPANIED BY NODS, SO WE WILL ASSUME THAT YOU MEAN WE ARE CORRECT WHEN YOU SAY IT." 10:18 AA: "DO YOU MEAN TO SUGGEST THAT ALL OF OUR CO-PLAYERS ARRIVED HERE VIA METEOR? AND THAT THIS....SCARLET, IN THE ASTROLABE, WATCHED OVER THEM BEFOREHAND?" 10:18 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. "Đoir on the Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors." Ͼ 10:19 AA: "THIS IS A VERY CURIOUS CIRCUMSTANCE. IT CANNOT POSSIBLY BE COINCIDENCE." 10:19 AA: "SOMEONE MUST HAVE ORCHESTRATED THINGS." 10:21 CC: ((sorry looking up a reference one second)) 10:23 CC: Ͽ "Ʀilset, Жate, றaenam, and Տcarlet, in the Ѧstrolabe." Ͼ 10:25 AA: "OUR MOTHER WAS AMONG THOSE ORCHESTRATING THIS? SHE CLAIMED TO HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE OF IT, HOWEVER." 10:26 CC: Ͽ "Ʀyspor, றeouet, and אate on the Ļand of Ƿorcelain and Տilence." Ͼ 10:26 AA: "WE ARE AFRAID WE DO NOT FOLLOW AGAIN. HOWEVER....SOME OF THESE NAMES ARE FAMILIAR TO US. INDEED, OTHER THAN SCARLET, THESE ARE MOSTLY FAIRLY FAMOUS FIGURES." 10:27 CC: Ͽ Ƕe nods. "Đoir on the Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors." Ͼ 10:28 AA: "HAVE THEY FORMED SOME SORT OF CONSPIRACY THEN? HAS OUR MOTHER LIED TO US ABOUT HER ROLE IN THIS?" 10:32 CC: Ͽ "Ļaynne on the Ļand of Ѷixens and Ɓaby இil." Đarmok chuckles darkly. Ͼ 10:33 AA: "YOU CALL HER LAYNNE THIS TIME. NOT 'MAENAM.' IS THIS SIGNIFICANT?" 10:35 CC: Ͽ "Ļaynne on the Ļand of Ѷixens and Ɓaby இil. றaenam on the Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors." Ͼ 10:36 AA: "HMM. WE STILL DON'T REALLY UNDERSTAND. BUT YOU SEEM TO BE DIFFERENTIATING BETWEEN THE TWO." 10:37 AA: WE DO NOT KNOW IF WE CAN QUITE GET THE FULL PICTURE. BUT IF YOU COULD PLEASE JUST ANSWER THIS: ARE WE RIGHT TO TRUST OUR MOTHER THIS TIME?" 10:38 CC: Ͽ Ƕe stands and pats your head gently like a child. "றerrow seeks the Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors." Ͼ 10:38 AA: "YES. IF THE LAND OF SALT AND RAZORS IS UNDERSTANDING, THEN THAT IS CERTAINLY WHAT WE SEEK." 10:38 AA: Merrow sighs. 10:38 AA: "DARMOK. WE ARE....PLEASED, WE THINK, TO HAVE A BROTHER." 10:38 AA: "ESPECIALLY ONE WHO REPRESENTS NO THREAT TO OUR CLAIM TO THE THRONE." 10:39 AA: "WE ARE SADDENED TO HEAR FROM OUR MOTHER WHAT OUR FATHER'S IDEA OF PARENTING IS LIKE. WE IMAGINE IT WAS NOT A FUN EXPERIENCE." 10:40 AA: "WE HOPE YOU DO NOT RESENT US FOR NOT HAVING BEEN THE BROTHER TO LAND WITH HIM." 10:41 CC: Ͽ "றerrow in the Ѧstrolabe. றerrow on the றeteor. Đarmok in the Đark Ҁarnival." Ͼ 10:42 AA: "THE DARK CARNIVAL. THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE RELIGION OF THE HIGHBLOODS." 10:45 CC: Ͽ Đarmok grins. Ͼ 10:47 AA: "WE KNOW LITTLE ABOUT IT. BUT WE CAN ONLY HOPE YOU FOUND SOLACE IN IT. IF THINGS WERE AS BAD AS WE SUSPECT THEY WERE." 10:48 AA: "YOU SEEM TO BE SMILING NOW, SO WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL CONTINUE TO ENJOY SUCH HIGH SPIRITS IN THE FUTURE." 10:48 CC: Ͽ Ƕe nods. "Đarmok and றiloko on the Ѧstrolabe. Đarmok and றiloko in the Ɓase. Đarmok and றiloko in the Ⱦower." Ͼ 10:49 AA: "YES. WE WISH YOU WELL WITH MILOKO AS WELL. WE ARE RATHER FOND OF HER OURSELF, THOUGH IT IS NOT MATING FONDNESS IN OUR CASE." 10:50 AA: "BUT AS WE SAID BEFORE, BE CAREFUL WITH HER. AS HER TAG SUGGESTS, SHE IS SOMEWHAT TIMID. YOU WOULD NOT WISH TO SPOOK HER." 10:54 CC: Ͽ Ƕe chuckles, and makes a spinning motion with his finger. Ͼ 11:04 AA: Merrow stares for a moment, then realizes. "OH! WE APOLOGIZE." 11:04 AA: Merrow turns around. 11:04 CC: Ͽ Đarmok uses Ѷorhees Ѷanish and vanishes. Ͼ 11:04 AA: Only realizing afterward that he turned his back on someone who he barely knows. 11:05 AA: When he no longer hears Darmok's breathing, he turns back around. 11:05 AA: "FAREWELL, BROTHER." ' ' 11:07 CC: ((I'd say all of it because it's in person.))